Ring
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Todos pensaban que Echizen se había acercado a Fuji es busca de un rival. En realidad no fue así. [Ligero FujiRyo]


Ring

**Ring**

**Notas:** ¡Otra serie de drabbles! Aunque es mucho más corta y no me quedó tan bien como "Conveniencia" espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri y sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei.

-

La primera llamada había sido una consulta sobre un trabajo de inglés que estaban haciendo en tercer año.

Echizen sabía que Fuji no necesitaba ayuda en algo tan simple, pero aun así había contestado todas las preguntas del prodigio para finalizar la llamada lo más pronto posible.

Al otro día la conversación también fue corta, solamente se trataba de un «gracias» de parte de Fuji.

Luego la excusa fue «¿Qué opinas del nuevo jugo de Inui?» y la siguiente «¿El entrenamiento no fue muy corto hoy?». Con el tiempo las llamadas se volvieron diarias y aunque Echizen había intentado preguntarle cual era la necesidad de ellas si podían hablar después de las prácticas, nunca consiguió una respuesta de Fuji, quien siempre cambiaba el tema.

-

Una noche, el teléfono sonó justo después de que la familia Echizen había terminado de comer.

Sin pensarlo, Ryoma corrió a contestar.

—¡Habla tanto con su novia!— gritó Nanjirou con un falso tono emocionado—. ¡Que orgulloso me siento! —Ryoma se encargó de lanzarle una naranja -lo primero que encontró cerca- directo a su cabeza antes de levantar el auricular.

—_¿Qué pretendes, Fuji-senpai?_

—_Echizen, me alegra saber que esperabas mi llamada._

—_¡Fuji-senpai!_

—_Tengamos un partido mañana._

La propuesta había sido de Fuji pero, al día siguiente, Echizen se había visto obligado a acercarse al prodigio, ya que este parecía ignorarlo por completo. Aun así, cuando Ryoma le habló, Fuji pareció concentrarse sólo en él.

Al final habían tenido un buen juego y aunque Ryoma terminó agotado, no le molestó que Fuji lo llamase durante la noche, hora y media después de haberse visto.

-

Para el disgusto de Echizen las llamadas se acabaron tan repentinamente como habían comenzado.

Las primeras noches Ryoma hizo lo posible por permanecer levantado hasta tarde usando diferentes excusas -no que estas sirviesen para esquivar las burlas de Nanjirou-, mas Ryoma no quería aceptar que estaba esperando a que el teléfono sonara.

Cuando pasó una semana sin noticias de Fuji, Ryoma se comenzó a molestar, aunque no sabía si con él mismo o con el prodigio.

-

Catorce días.

Habían pasado catorce días desde la última llamada.

Ryoma estaba conciente de que no valía la pena llevar la cuenta. Era Fuji quien no le hablaba en el colegio, era Fuji quien había comenzado a llamarlo y era Fuji quien había dejado de hacerlo.

-

En el quinceavo día, el sonido del teléfono hizo que Echizen dejase caer a Karupin para correr a contestar. No era que quisiera hablar con Fuji, solamente quería pedirle que no llamara más; así podía evitar las bromas de Nanjirou. Sí, eso era.

Aun así, sólo se trataba de un vendedor. Ryoma colgó el auricular de inmediato y marcó el número que se había aprendido la última semana con la intención de nunca llamar -o al menos eso se había dicho a si mismo, ignorando siempre la contradicción en esto.

—_¡Fuji-senpai!_

—_Echizen, que sorpresa escucharte. ¿Pasa algo?_

Ryoma se dio de lo que había hecho cuenta en ese momento y cortó la llamada.

Desde el día siguiente el teléfono volvió a sonar todas las noches, pero pasó una semana más antes de que Fuji decidiese ir al grano.

-

—_Echizen, tengamos una cita._

—_¿Eh?_

—_Mañana sábado._

—_Fuji-senpai, ¿eso es lo que buscabas desde un comienzo?_

—_No sé de que hablas, Echizen._

—_Mada mada dane._

-

—Senpai —dijo Momoshiro una tarde—, ¿desde cuándo Echizen y Fuji-senpai pasan tanto tiempo juntos?

—Según la información que tengo es posible que Echizen esté en busca de un buen oponente mientras Tezuka regresa —contestó Inui repasando una página al azar de su libreta, sin siquiera leerla. No necesitaba confirmar sus datos para saber la respuesta, al fin de cuentas, y sabía bien que carecía de la fecha en la que Echizen había decidido acercarse y cómo lo había hecho.

—Sólo recuerdo haberlos visto jugar una vez... —comentó Oishi, aparentemente preocupado. Kikumaru lo interrumpió:

—Nya, seguro que todo es una idea de Fuji.

—Echizen ya no regresa conmigo a casa... ¡Estoy seguro que algo pasó! —exclamó Momoshiro, con su vista fija en la cancha en la que Fuji y Echizen se encontraban en ese momento.

—¿Y a quién le importa? —La respuesta de Kaidou no se hizo esperar—. Idiota.

—¿¡Qué dijiste, Mamushi!?

Con la pelea el asunto quedó olvidado. Inui fue el único que tomó una nota de investigar pronto lo que había pasado antes de unirse a los intentos por separar a Momoshiro y a Kaidou.

**-FIN-**


End file.
